Two Once One
by lovekotlc
Summary: Mary and Marie Mckinny are twins with the unique ability to read minds. One day, a mysterious girl appeared, and showed the girls a world that they never even knew existed. The mysteries unfold, and the girls find out that they weren’t meant to be. But is this mistake is for the better?
1. Surprise

**Hello reader! I'm lovekotlc! This is a new story that randomly popped into my mind and I was like:**

 ** _OMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS! THIS IS SUCH A COOL AND (hopefully) ORIGINAL IDEA!_**

 **Yep! I seriously had to write this even though I already have three other stories... Sooooooooo, this story will make sense a bit later and the title will be understood a bit later and you'll find out why this is so cool, you guessed it! A bit later. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **StoryTime!**

 **ONE**

"Mary! Time to wake up!" Marie said, shaking her twin sister Mary. By twin, like, they were so identical you can't even tell them apart.

They both were the same height, and had a perfect stunning smile. Violet eyes complimented their elbow length auburn hair, and the twins enjoyed dressing alike.

"Marie, what time is it?" groaned Mary. Marie sighed.

"It's 7:22."

Mary looked at her twin.

"ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION!" Marie yelled. Annoyed, Mary slipped back under her covers. Instead of walking away, Marie tried a different tactic.

"Ryan will be here with Quinn soon." Marie said slyly. Mary poked her sea of auburn ness out from her covers.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Mary said, and rushed into her bathroom. Marie went to their dresser, and pulled out a white shirt and black skirt. One for her, and one for Mary. When Marie finished brushing her hair and doing her makeup, she skipped down stairs to eat breakfast. Mary appeared a few minutes after Marie finished eating.

"When will they be here?" Mary asked. Marie giggled.

"They'll come after you ask them." Marie said innocently. Mary turned red and stared at her sister.

(Mary's mind will be: This)

(Marie's mind is: _This_ )

MARIE!! Why did you lie to me?

 _Umm, to get you out of bed..._

That's no excuse! Ugh! I'm glad Mom can't hear us. One thing this is useful for...

Marie and Mary had a special thing where they could hear other people's thoughts. They were also able to communicate with each other by thoughts. Surprisingly, the twins would be attending Brookside University next school year for their phenomenal learning expertise. Oh, and they were fluent in Spanish, French, English, German, Japanese, and Chinese. All the girls had to do was listen to a language and automatically they could speak it.

"Girls! I need to run to the grocery store, will you be alright by yourselves?" Mom asked, breaking through the twins connection.

"Yes, Mom." Mary and Marie replied. Mom smiled at them, took her keys, and left the family's apartment. As soon as her car left the driveway, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Mary said, and stood up. When she opened the door, she saw a blonde haired girl with honey brown eyes standing on the porch.

"Hello." The girl said simply. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, Hi. Can I help you?" Mary asked.

"Um. Yeah. Are you Marie or Mary McKinny?" The girl asked.

"I'm Mary. What's your name?" Mary questioned.

"I'm Sophie." Sophie said.

Sophie. Sophie. Sophie

The words echoed through Mary's head, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. Probably just some old classmate.

"Mary? Are you okay?" Sophie asked. Mary shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just have heard the name before. I don't know where though... Anyway, what are you here for?" Mary asked. Suddenly, Marie walked up to the door. Sophie looked astonished.

"Wow, you guys really are twins!" Sophie breathed. Marie smirked.

"Well, I was just wondering what was taking Mary so long." Marie said. Mary laughed.

"Oh, well I'll get right to it." Sophie said awkwardly.

"You're-an-elf-and-you-have-to-come-with-me-because-Neverseen-found-out-about-plan-B-project-Moonlark-and-your-not-safe-here-any-more-I'm-sorry-We-don't-have-much-time-to-leave-so-pack-up-your-things-and-let's-go." Sophie said in one breath. Mary and Marie stared at her.

"Uhh, hehe, what? It sounded like you just wanted us to pack up our things and leave because we're Elves, which is not possible because we're 110% human. Yes 110%." Mary said laughing nervously. Sophie sighed.

"Can you guys hear this?" Sophie said.

 _Mary, Marie, if you can hear this, your not normal. You are definitely an Elf._

Mary and Marie jumped.

"You can hear thoughts and communicate with other people too?" Marie whispered. Sophie nodded.

"Not all Elves can, just the ones called Telepaths. Oh, and us three are also unique cause we have impenetrable minds that only we can get into except for a few other choice Elves." Sophie said. Mary sucked in a breath.

"Um, I think you should see a mental doctor. Bye now!" Mary said, and started closing the door, but not before Sophie grabbed the girls wrists and they were instantly surrounded by blindingly colorful light. When the girls could see again, they stared in wonder at the sight that beheld them. A beautiful tree grew on the rising hill with fluffy pink leaves. There was a gigantic house to the east, and to the west was a steep cliff and ocean.

"It's beautiful!" Mary breathed. Marie stared at everything.

"Welcome to Havenfield! This is where I live!" Sophie said. Mary gaped at her.

"You live here?!" Mary exclaimed. Sophie nodded.

"How'd we get here?" asked Marie. Sophie held up a crystal she held on her neck.

"Light leaping. We caught a light beam here. Yes, it's possible. Albert Einstein was wrong. No theory of relativity." Sophie said, and Marie looked awed.

"I'm not dreaming! This is definitely real! I wonder..." Mary said, thoughtfully. Marie finished the sentence.

"If we really are Elves."


	2. Drama

**Hello reader! I'm back with a chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who read this, really quick! And... I don't have much to say. Um, I'm reading the KotLC series all over again, because I finally got the first book back from my friend. Who never read it. Weeeeeeeeelll, I'm done. Review time:**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-Ice: Thank You so much for reading my story! Your-like-my-favorite-author-of-all-time. *blushes***

 **Keeper.Obsessed: Thanks! I'm grateful for the compliments! And thanks again for favoriting!**

 **06KoolKid101: I'm glad you like my idea!! I just had to publish it! And thank you for following and favoriting!**

 **And thanks to KeeperGirl for following as well!**

 **Story Time!**

Mary could hardly contain her excitement. This world was so much better than theirs. The air, the land, everything! And she already believed it all. Mary had never felt like she belonged with her parents. Marie and her had always felt different. Now, Sophie was showing them a world they never knew existed.

"Sophie, who's that?" asked Marie, pointing to some figures heading torwards the trio.

"Oh, those are my parents, Grady and Edaline, and Mr. Forkle." Sophie said. When the adults approached the girls, a woman spoke.

"So these are the other Moonlarks!" Edaline exclaimed. Moonlark. It sounded familiar.

"Sophie, they're safe correct? Did you have any complications?" Mr. Forkle asked. Sophie explained what had happened, and Mary and Marie jumped in every now and then.

"Wait, we're not going back, are we?" Mary asked. Mr. Forkle and Sophie shared a glance, then shook their heads. Marie seemed uneasy.

"I don't want to live without my parents." Marie said. Mary sighed.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. But you will get new parents. And I'll explain what's going on." Sophie said. Mary smiled, but Marie stiffened.

"I want to go home." Marie said. Mary was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Marie, don't you realize what this means?" asked Mary.

"We belong somewhere. We're meant to be something!" Mary said.

"So you believe these complete weird strangers?!" Marie yelled, and Mary took a step back. She nodded slowly, looking down.

"Well, I don't! This is just some sort of messed up prank, or they're kiddnappers!" Marie shouted. Mary broke into tears, and Edaline rubbed her back in circles soothingly. The twelve year old sunk into the woman's arms, sobbing.

"Marie, I was like this too. I was a freak, and I thought I was a human as well." Sophie said, reaching for Marie's arm. Marie pulled away.

"Leave me alone!" Marie shouted, and stomped off torward the beach. Still sobbing, Mary was taken inside the house be Edaline. Marie ran her fingers through her auburn curls. Her violet eyes welled with tears, and she splashed water on to her face.

"I don't believe. I can't believe. My life is being taken away from me." Marie cried. She kicked the water angrily, and felt tears trickle down her cheeks. Suddenly, Marie willed herself to go back to the house. She didn't believe it, but she had to pretend for Mary.

— oo — oo — oo — oo — oo — oo — oo

Marie opened the door to the house, and gazed at its beauty.

"I see you decided to come back." a voice said behind Marie. She turned, and smiled.

Sophie was standing behind her.

"I've seen this place. And I want to believe." Marie lied. She didn't necessarily _want_ to.

"Oh... well, good. Um, your sister is in the kitchen." Sophie said hesitantly. Marie skipped into the kitchen, and glimpsed Mary's tear streaked face.

"Marie! I hope you have an explanation!" Mary shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was overwhelmed by the circumstance. I believe now." Marie lied. Mary sighed with relief.

"I know this is sudden, but we've found guardians for the two of you." Mr. Forkle said.

"Why can't we stay with Sophie?" asked Mary. Edaline smiled sadly.

"It wouldn't work out, we don't have enough space to spare right now." Edaline said. Marie doubted that, but didn't question further.

"When do we meet them?" Mary asked. Mr. Forkle smiled.

"They'll be here any moment now." Mr. Forkle said. As he finished his sentence, a bright light flashed, and two people stood in the kitchens entry.

"Hello, Mary and Marie. We're your new guardians!"


	3. Song

**OH MY WORD GUYS! You are SO supportive! I already have 4 favorites and follows, after 2 chapters! Wow!**

 **Followers: 06KoolKid, VerdiTheTrex, Keeper.Obsessed, and light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice.**

 **Favoriters: 06KoolKid, VerdiTheTrex, Keeper.Obsessed, and light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice.**

 **Thank You so much! I'm so grateful! Now I'll be working on this till the tenth, so keep checking for new chapters! Now for the reviews.**

 **06KoolKid101: I know it was kinda rushed. But I have my reasons!!! And you don't say too much at all! I love long reviews! I was super excited when you finally reviewed BTG. And You will have to see who the parents are. They're none of the people you suggested, sorry.**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thanks! And here is my chapter now!**

 **VerdiTheTrex: What, no! Cliffhangers are the best! That's what every author says, but it's the exact opposite for the readers. Millions against one, hehe.**

 **Story Time!**

 **THREE**

The two men in the door way looked nothing alike. One had dark skin and short buzzed dark hair, the other, a light complexion and a soft smile.

"I'm Tiergan, and this is my son, Wylie." The lighter guy said. Marie stared at the two adults. Mary smiled though.

"I'm Mary Mckinny. This is my twin, Marie Mckinny. Are you our guardians?" Mary asked.

"Wow, I thought it would be much harder to convince you to come with us." Tiergan said. Marie smirked, but Mary frowned.

"I completely believed Sophie. Marie and I have never fit in among humans. We were able to hear thoughts, learn new languages instantly, and had almost all the boys in High School gawking at us. I could handle weird. I'm handling it right now." Mary retorted. Marie stopped smirking, and frowned.

"It's just so sudden. Why?" Marie asked.

"Well, the Neverseen were planning an attack that afternoon." Sophie said.

"Who are the Neverseen?" Mary asked.

"Really bad people you don't want to mess with. Stay away from anyone suspicious." Sophie said. Marie froze.

"It's afternoon now. What about our mother?" asked Marie. Sophie's face darkened.

"The Neverseen are cruel. But I'm not positive they'll harm your mother." Sophie said. Mary stared into space for a moment.

"I'd like to get settled into our new home now, if that's alright." Mary said suddenly. Tiergan nodded.

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

"This will be your room." Wylie said, and showed the twins a huge glass room, with two king sized beds against the north wall. Each time they set their foot down, the fuzzy carpet spouted glitter. There were two white desks with black chairs, and all the art supplies anyone could ever need, along with two large bookcases. On the south wall, in the middle, was a single door that lead into the bathroom. Either side of the door had large wardrobes. The west wall was where the door to the hall way was located, and had different paintings scattered across it. The east wall was just plain glass.

"It's amazing!" Mary gasped, flinging herself onto the purple bed. Marie sat down on the blue one. She'd found a book on her bookcase, and begun reading.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything. Just be sure to change." Wylie said.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now?" Mary asked.

"It's not the typical Elvin style." Wylie replied, closing the door softly. Mary skipped over to the wardrobe, and flung the door open. Instantly, hundreds of dresses surrounded the girl.

"Marie! Help me!" yelled Mary from a pile of clothes. Marie set down her book, and laughed when she saw Mary's predicament.

"I'm coming." Marie said, flinging various dresses aside. When Mary emerged, she held up a light blue dress with a big white bow.

"I like this one. Can you find it in your closet?" asked Mary. Marie shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not wearing that. We are picking something simpler." Marie said, rummaging through a pile. It took the twins about fifteen minutes to pick the right dress, but eventually they decided on a yellow dress with pink flowers embroidered on the hem line. The dress fell past their knees, and Mary had found two pairs of white boots.

As they fixed each other's hair, Mary started singing.

 _"I need your love."_ She sang.

" _I need your time."_ Marie sang back.

 _"When everything's wrong."_ Mary voiced.

 _"You make it right."_

 _"I feel so high."_

 _"I come alive."_

 _"I need to be free with you to- "_

 _"niiiiiight!"_ The twins finished together. Mary finished braiding Marie's hair after Marie had done Mary's. They'd always enjoyed singing. It was their talent apparently. Well, other than Telepathy of course.

"Remember the time we were in the shower singing the same line over and over again when we were six?" Marie asked. Mary laughed.

"Yeah! We sung: _"I'm! Dancing in the mirror, Singing in the shower!"_ over and over again." Mary replied. The girls sung different things until Wylie returned with a plate of food.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"Only like the best thing in the Lost Cities! It's Mallowmelt!" Wylie exclaimed.

And Wylie was right. Oh, boy, was it delicious. Later that evening, Mary was just about to drift off to sleep when Marie started singing.

 _"I am a lost boy, from Neverland."_

Mary continued it.

 _"Usually hanging out with..."_

Then the girls sang one final line before they slept.

 _"Peter Pa-an."_


	4. Glitter (03-09 21:28:01)

**GUYS! So light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice mentioned at the end of the third chapter of Deception, that she'd seen the cover. Like _The cover for FLASHBACK!_ OMG ITS AMAZING! YOU GUYS HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT LIKE NOW! Who cares about my story when you could go look up the real cover! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Seriously, last night me and Glacia were screaming at each other over text. NOT KIDDING! Caps lock was on all night!**

 **This is the last chapter for this part of the cycle. I might start on the next chapter but it won't be published till next time. But the next story hopefully to have a chapter on Sunday is . . . Life is a Journey! Annnnnnnnd, I'll let you read the reviews and the story now.**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Thank You so much!**

 **Keeper.Obsessed: It really is a neat idea! And I might just might use it! We'll see. Thanks for your review!**

 **Story Time!**

Marie awoke in the morning, and thought about what had happened yesterday. Less than 24 hours ago, she'd been getting ready for a normal day. Now she was laying in bed, wondering what to do.

"Marie. Are you awake?" A voice asked. It was Mary.

"Yes." Marie whispered back.

"I'm ready to get up. What should we wear?" Mary asked, suddenly excited. Marie sighed.

"You can pick." Marie relented. Mary squealed, and rummaged through the closet. Next thing Marie knew, Mary was holding up the most sparkliest, most poofiest, most elaborate dress Marie had never seen.

"Here!" Mary said, thrusting it at Marie. Marie picked up the dress, and sighed. Why did she let Mary pick? Marie fingered the golden fabric. It was satin, with about a hundred layers of tulle beneath it. Around the waist, was a HUGE rose pink bow. There were no sleeves, or straps for that matter, just a sparkly curved top. The dress didn't even reach Marie's knees.

"Why this?" Marie groaned.

"You said I could pick!" Mary replied.

"You look better in the dress anyway, so can't I wear something else?" Marie whined. And in truth, Mary looked model worthy. The dress fit her perfectly, and somehow, Mary managed to already have a rose bun on the side of her head, and golden eye makeup done. Even her nails seemed to have some extra shine.

"And break our tradition of dressing the same? I don't think so." Mary replied, tossing Marie a pair of pink flats with golden crystal dust sprinkled on the toe. Slowly, Marie dressed halfheartedly, and Mary pranced gaily.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Mary teased.

"Sing for me, would you?" asked Marie. Mary sighed, but began.

" _Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars?"_ Mary sang. The next verse was interrupted by Wylie coming in the door.

"WAIT!" Marie yelled, scrambling under the bed. Wylie covered his eyes, and said:

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry!"

"Marie's being slow today. She hates the dress I picked." Mary quipped. Marie tried slipping on the dress over her head, but it was to tight. She'd have to pull it up over the leggings.

"Can you step out for a moment?" Marie strained. She heard the door close, and finished clothing herself. As Marie did her makeup, Mary told Wylie he could step back inside.

"So what was your reason to come get us?" Mary asked.

"I've just come to say it's time for breakfast." Wylie said. Something started nagging Marie's mind, but she brushed it off.

"Kay, we'll be down in a sec." Marie replied, pulling on her shoes. Wylie waited for them, and when they started heading to the dining room, Marie figured it out.

"I can't hear your thoughts!" Marie exclaimed. Mary's eyes widened.

"You can't hear Elves thoughts. Unless you are making physical contact or open up your mind, of course." Wylie laughed, the became solemn when he noticed the twins surprised faces.

"Don't even think about trying without permission though. It's against the rules of Telepathy." Wylie replied. The twins nodded. They entered a large room, with not just Tiergan, but also quite a few other people. There were actually twins in the same room. And Mr. Forkle, plus a hovering cape. Mary let out a small squeak.

"I take it you have never seen someone invisible before." Tiergan said, amused. Mary shakily sat down, still staring at the invisible form. Marie pried her eyes away, and focused on the food. The girls hadn't had lunch or dinner because they'd been to busy getting settled in. So when Marie actually looked at the food, she gagged. But when she noticed Mary eating and gave her a questioning glance, Mary transmitted:

 _It tastes like sausage._

Marie tried some, and she tasted that meaty, spicy food. There were also little round brownie things. And they tasted AMAZING! Chocolate and peanut butter galore!

"So... can we ask you questions? Or are we supposed to get answers?" Mary asked, not making much sense.

"You be patient and wait for answers." Mr. Forkle said. That made Marie drop her fork.

"We deserve at least one question answered. We've been here hardly a day, and you're already telling us to not pester you for answers. That's rather unfair." Marie argued. Mr. Forkle rubbed his temples. Then the cape thing spoke.

"I will answer one of your questions." it said. Marie already knew what it was, and before Mr. Forkle could say something, she blurted it out.

"Tell us about the Neverseen."

 **Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Yes I'm not sorry, sorry. :D Leave a review plez!**


	5. Secrets

**Hai guys! I'm back! And now... I don't have anything to say already.**

 **OH! Can you guys tell me which story I should update next? That would be helpful! *crosses fingers you don't say a certain story***

 **Review Time!**

 **Linh Song: Aw, thanks!**

 **Keeper.Obsessed: Yep, I am considering it... which means it's _highly_ likely. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **(I did this without looking, so if something wasn't answered, I'll answer it next time. ;))**

 **Story Time!**

"You can't-" Mr. Forkle started.

"Yes, I can." Invisible cape interrupted.

"Please?" the twins said in unison.

"I think they deserve to know." the boy who was sitting next to his twin sister said. Marie grinned gratefully.

"So... are you going to tell us or not?" Mary asked.

"There isn't much to tell." Invisible cape began. "The Neverseen are a rebel group who have wrecked havoc across the Lost Cities. They wear a black cloak with a white eye symbol. If you ever see one, run." Wraith said.

"What sorts of havoc have they caused?" asked Mary.

"I only agreed to tell you one question." Invisible cape said. Marie and Mary groaned.

Something cold and haunting passed through the twins at the same time.

 _I can tell you in full detail what happened with the Neverseen. I was there. I'll meet you at the front door, 4:00._

It was the twin who'd spoken earlier. Marie transmitted to Mary.

 _I'll tell him we'll meet him there_

 ** _Okay._**

Marie transmitted to the boy.

 _We'll be there._

A **B** _C_ D ** _E_ F**

At three fifty, Mary stepped outside, clad in a fitted light gray tunic and sky blue leggings. Marie begged for her to let them change, and after Marie promised that Mary could have her brownie thing tomorrow, she relented. But the bun had stayed. And the shoes.

Marie followed soon after, but her hair had been braided.

"Marie!" Mary glared at her sister, but Marie only shrugged.

"It's about time." The boy said, stepping out of the shadows he'd been hiding in.

"Now for introductions. I'm Tam." The boy started.

"I'm Mary." Mary said. "And that's Marie."

"Are you a twin too?" Marie blurted, then blushed at her sudden outburst. Wait. Why in the world was she blushing?!

"Yeah. Linh is my sister." Tam said.

"So are you going to tell us?" Mary asked impatiently.

"Mary!" Marie scolded. "It's okay if you're uncomfortable. We can get to know each other a bit more first if you would like."

"What is there to say? We're _Telepaths?"_ Mary snorted, but Tam's eyebrows shot up.

"Both of you?" asked Tam. Marie nodded.

"Interesting." murmured Tam. "I'm a Shade. I guess you probably don't know what that is."

"Is it bad if we don't?" asked Mary.

"I can control shadows. That's how I talked to you in your mind." Tam shrugged.

"Wow." Marie breathed.

"There is one thing I must do before we begin." Tam said.

"What is that?" asked Mary. "You didn't say there were any conditions."

"Just because I didn't say, doesn't mean they're aren't." Tam growled.

"Listen Mary, just do what he says." Marie whispered. Mary rolled her eyes. It was obvious _someone_ was crushing.

Tam sighed. "I need to take your shadow vapor."

 **Don't forget, please tell me what story I should update next! I need ideas!**


End file.
